The Sixth Senate
The The Sixth Senate was a speech crafted by Pard Lancer, addressed directly to New Republic Senate. To counteract the Galactic Empire's new movmen towards total control of the Galaxy after the Galatic Reset. Below is an overview of the speech. Overview "Hopeful members, and old members, of the New Republic Senate, I am happy to tell you we will soon be standing all two feet, in in some cases more, again." With that little joke a round of applase followed with a mix of laughter, "I shall first start by quoting one of our most prominent members in past years. "'The New Republic? Are you blind? There is no New Republic! It died before the Yuuzhan Vong came!' Leia Organa Solo, 27 ABY. Unfortunelty she was right. There was no 'New Republic'. And afer the Vong left our galaxy the New Republic was like a butterfly trying to fly in a gail. "I propose to recreate the New Republic, brick by brick if I must. But I will plead like she did with you to help me. At the fall of Palpatine there where but eight people who worked for the creation of a new Republic they were; Mon Mothma of Chandrila, Princess Leia Skywalker Organa Solo of Alderaan, Borsk Fey'lya of Kothlis, Admiral Ackbar of Dac, Sian Tevv of Sullust, Doman Beruss of Corellia, Kerrithrarr of Kashyyyk, and Verrinnefra B’thog Indriummsegh of Elom. Bit of a mouthful yes, but they made the New Republic what we have seen. "I hope I will not have to be a single person in remaking the New Republic and it's Senate. If I am, then I am, but I truley hope at least a few of you will join in and help me. Imagine, they had all but eight. I stand before thousands! "'Today we become a galactic family—a family of the great and the small, the young and the old, with honor to all and favor to none.' Mon Mothma said that when she took up the seat of first Chancellor to the Republic. I hope we can follow that and make sure we keep this Galatic Family from getting a divorce. "Some of you, I know it to be true, are asking why I, Pard Lancer, am up here. Yes, I was a traitor to the Jedi for a time. I was many things, and I am a shamed of it. But I did it because it was what I beleived to be the right path. I believe this is the right path that we are already heading down. I can not be with you when you or possibly do not re-register to become a Senator or Representitive of the Galatic Republic, but I can right here right now urge you to re-register. "No, maybe I have yet to promise anything to you, but I will not agree to an empty promise, for that is what my promise will be if I do not get your approval to rebuild and your help. "I will not represent the New Order's ideas now. I have here with me a dear friend, Hunter Holtron. He is a Jedi Master and was a Senator until the terrible happenings we shall not speak of now. He has told me the Jedi are with us on this move 100% of the way. I beleive him to be honost and I trust his word with my life. "I have the Jedi's approval to rebuild, and their help. I have members of the Fourth and Fifth Senate's word to help with the reconstruction. I have a total of three planets I am sure of that will help me. Now I need you to help me and the New Republic live on! "Thank you for your time. And once more I will urge you to re-register to the New Republic Senate. Let me leave you with the some of the words of the Rebellion that first lead us on the path to where we are today: "'We, the Rebel Alliance, do therefore in the name—and by the authority—of the free beings of the Galaxy, solemnly publish and declare our intentions:'' :To fight and oppose you and your forces, by any and all means at our disposal; :To refuse any Imperial law contrary to the rights of free beings; :To bring about your destruction and the destruction of the Galactic Empire; :To make forever free all beings in the galaxy. :To these ends, we pledge our property, our honour, and our lives."